Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to online shopping and order management. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to a system to increase bandwidth for receiving customer orders and to reduce latency and improve customer satisfaction in placing orders and in interacting with a store order management system.
Background
There are many benefits to using computer and internet technology; both for customers and for stores. Properly executed, internet technologies can provide additional venues for communicating with customers and can increase sales and revenue for a store. Many stores desire to allow customers to make, view, and manage orders via the internet in addition to making purchases from the store.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.